User talk:Hunter Killer
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- RE:Thanks for the help If you'd like, I could make you a portrait for your article. -- Gnostic 05:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes please make a face for my character Mrhalohunter24 12:56, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ]]Hey. I know you said that you'd decided to stick with your current portrait for Keller, but just in case you change your mind, here's what I managed to cook up... -- Gnostic 03:11, April 22, 2012 (UTC) : Actually, I think it's a good portrait. I had decided to keep my portrait at first only because I wasn't sure if I wanted to make changes later on. Thanks for this one. By the way, I'm working on a appearance photo like Keller's for a few of my characters, like Jessica Nolan. I'm not done with all the details for her yet, but when I am, would you be willing to make one for her? Thanks again for the portrait. No one can escape the Hunter Killer. 03:23, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Glad you like the new portrait. And I would be happy to do one for Nolan, too. -- Gnostic 14:53, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: Once I change a few details on her appearance, I'll let you know. No one can escape the Hunter Killer. 17:22, April 22, 2012 (UTC) SSV Troy Is there a reason why the SSV Troy has to be exclusive to Gerard Keller? -- Gnostic 21:14, May 10, 2012 (UTC) : The reasoning behind that is Omega Squad was officially created to attack deep into enemy territory and cause a lot of problems for the bad guys. They needed a ship that could help them do just that. Hence the SSV Troy was created. This was going to be added in another section, but I never got around to it. Also, it is not entirely exclusive to Keller only. He is, however, the first to captain this vessel, and (after speaking with Halohunter24 off-site) Jacob Mitchell already has his own ship when this one is commissioned. : No one can escape the Hunter Killer. 02:52, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Your blog post Your request for ideas might be more successful if you allowed comments to the blog post. Just sayin'... -- Gnostic 02:48, May 12, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for the heads-up on that. I must have hit a wrong button or something. No one can escape the Hunter Killer. 02:53, May 12, 2012 (UTC) You & Halohunter Maybe you and Halohunter should work out the details of your collaboration in advance, rather than the current system, where you wait until he does something that you don't like and then you tell him to cut it out. Just a thought. -- Gnostic 04:03, May 31, 2012 (UTC) : I will usually discuss these things with Halohunter when I talk to him during the day or through Facebook, but sometimes he simply adds things to my pages before I've finished with them. Then I talk to him the following day about it and explain why I don't need a picture, for example, until I've gotten the description of his appearance that I'm looking for. I try to discuss it in advance, but sometimes it doesn't work out as well as I thought. Like I said, I'll discuss some things with him today. : No one can escape the Hunter Killer. 13:34, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect: Vengeance Could I make a character for Mass Effect: Vengeance, who would be a main or major supporting character? Mrhalohunter24 23:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) : No. If anything, it will be like Mass Effect 3: Very few, if any, new characters. In fact there will be fewer characters as at least one character is going to die. The only notable major characters are Omega Squad and Jonathan Allen. No one can escape the Hunter Killer. 00:04, June 5, 2012 (UTC) : What about for The Madman's Game? Mrhalohunter24 01:39, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :: I don't need any characters now. If I even need help with characters, I'll let you know. But I have over a dozen or more new characters in one of my notebooks that I can add. No one can escape the Hunter Killer. 01:52, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :: Alright. Well I need characters for The Chevetski Chronicles. Can you help? Also, can u make me a picture like you did for the Monrore Chronicles? Mrhalohunter24 02:06, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'll try, but I'm working on sensory overload here today. I'm going crazy just trying to think of a good cover for my other two books, let alone make one. It'll be there by tomorrow at the very least, but I'll think of something soon. No one can escape the Hunter Killer. 02:13, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::: Alright. Thanks. Mrhalohunter24 02:14, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Need advice from a Founder Well, first you're gonna want to have a nice background and coloring. Using the bog standard themes just looks horrible. Second, you're gonna want to have a better main pages. Create some categories so you can organize things nicely. I forget where you can view the .css coding for the main page and the theme but I'm certain someone else will know where it is. Chaoswolf75 21:32, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Query Do you plan to have any characters present for Cerberus' attack on the Citadel? And also, what plans do you have, if any, for after the war? I ask primarily because I plan to kill off Jacen Beckett during the raid, but in alternate universes, survives because of another character's intervention, like different mission outcomes in the games. Thanks, That Damn Sniper 01:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC) : Well so far, I have not finalized all the plot details that far ahead just yet, but I have a few ideas. As of now, the Reaper War ends near the end of Mass Effect: Vengeance. The sequel, Separate Ways, takes place after the war. How long after, and even which choice Shepard made is still be debated. That choice will be made after I look over the endings from the Extended Cut DLC, which I have yet do but am currently in the process of viewing one of the new additions. After I look over some of the new cinematics, I'll make a decision soon after. And to answer your questions: :# To be honest, I never thought about that idea before, so you may have given me a great idea to use in Vengeance, as it takes place around the same time as ME3's story. Thank you very much for the idea. I'll put some thought into who may be there. :# I have a few plans for the war's aftermath, but as I said, I need to look at the extra cinematics from the new DLC before I commit my time to a single idea. I'm looking into one of the ending cinematics soon, so I'll decide fairly soon. : And again, thank you for the great idea. If you have any other ideas, comments, thoughts, etc., please let me know. I greatly appreciate the feedback. No one can escape the Hunter Killer. 02:30, June 28, 2012 (UTC)